Kit and Gin
by Tyantha
Summary: Two girls have appeared in the D N Angel world. Things will never be the same, as they try and find the long lost gems that were hidden from them.


**Chapter 1: Lost**

"Daisuke!" Dark called franticly to his other half.

A whirlwind of flower petals surrounded the Toki No Byoushin as it took Daisuke without a second thought.

"Don't go!" Dark cried in futile attempt to call him back.

The whirlwind attacked him making sure he was kept in the form of his other, Daisuke.

"Daisukeeee!" He called once more as the girl that the Toki No Byoushin had taken form of disappeared and a huge stone, with a mirror embeded into it, took her place. Dark watched his former self gone. He barely got a glimpse of Daisuke's holding place. '_Snow...'_ Satoshi came in covered in petals and his blue hair was a wreak.

"Dark." Satoshi said looking from him to the stone, with bluish-gray eyes.

Dark had been unaware of everything else, but trying to get Daisuke back so he was a bit stunned when he heard Satoshi's voice. Dark turned, still looking like a small kid with firey red hair that had spikes that would go in every-which way.

'_Great... Now creepy boy's after me!' _Dark thought looking at Satoshi with a smirk.

Satoshi frowned and was about to speak when Dark transformed back into his usual self and went to escape through the nearest window. He was about to jump when he stopped short as a swirl of silver and jet black feathers dropped two girls in front of him. Dark barely managed to stop himself from running into them and he backed up confused. The girl's however didn't even notice where they were. They seemed intent on staring at each other. One stood maybe 5' 1" with crystal blue eyes and dirty blonde hair that reached to the middle of her back. She wore all black with combat boots; tight pants that had straps, chains, and saftey pins decorating them; and a black 'Story of the Year' tanktop. The basic Hot Topic wardrobe. The one on the right, however, wore colors. She stood about 5' 4", had hazle eyes and dark brown hair that went to her shoulder blades, that also consisted of blonde steaks. She had a scarlet t-shirt with a black butterfly that had blue graphic flames on it. She also wore blue carpenter pants, just tight enough to show off her legs, sleek black leather boots, and over the t-shirt she had an open blue jean jacket, with quite a few pockets on it.

"Fine I give. Your making me go cross-eyed!" The one on the right side blinking at last. She turned and looked at Dark almost jumping.

"What in the hell..." She said and looked around spotting Satoshi, "Oh this ain't happenin'!"

The blonde looked away from the brunette to see what she was talking about. She looked from Dark to Satoshi and back blinking, then after a moment she spoke. "What in the hell did you do!"

"I didn't do nothin'!" She yelled still staring at Satoshi. Satoshi hadn't a clue who they were, but was quickly thinking of possibilities. Dark just didn't have any idea what to think, he'd just lost Daisuke and these girls were going to complicate things.

"Um who are--" Dark began to ask, but was cut off by the brunette.

"Where's my book?" She turned glaring at the blonde.

"I have no--" She tried to answer, but didn't get very far.

WHACK. She hit the blonde on the top of the head.

"Wrong answer... Now tell me where you put it!" The brunette screamed, her temper rising to a dangerous level (for the people around her anyway).

"I don't have it!" The blonde whined rubbing her head.

"You better find it or your get it!" She fumed; staring the blonde down, her eye brow twitching.

"Your the one who had it! Why should I have to look for it!" She screamed back while glaring at her friend.

That was a BIG mistake. The brunette had flames errupting around her and hey eyes gleamed with the promise of death... Basically, she looked like she could kill you with one look. A tick mark appeared on the back of her head and her face started to turn red.

"I don't care if you didn't have it! You're going to help me find it or I'll make sure everyone knows about your secret!" The blonde looked at her with wide blue eyes. She took 5 steps back and Dark took 10 confused. '_What secret?'_ He thought looking to Satoshi, who was silent and had a frown fixed on his face. The blonde began looking around the room for the book, always keeping her friend in her sight.

"Hey Gin, just one thing... Which book were you talking about?" The blonde asked looking to Gin.

"You didn't know--" She shook her head. "Kit, Kit. Why didn't you just say so in the first place?"

"I thought you were talking about your Hana Kimi book." She said blushing slightly and rubbing the back of her head.

"Baka." Gin muddered turning away from her and to Dark.

"Have you seen a book made with black leather and drawings outlined in gold on the front cover?" Gin asked, going calm once more.

"No, but I'll be sure to return it to you if I see it." Dark said sweatdroping.

"Then you can help me find it." Gin clapped, with a sudden burst of adrenailine.

"What!" Dark squeaked backing up and looking for an escape route. He sprinted for the door knocking down a guard in the process.

"Hey! Get back here!" Gin screamed glaring at Dark as he ran off.

"He's actually the smart one." Kit muddered, but Gin still caught it.

"What do you mean 'smart one'! You have something to say to me Kit!" Gin turned her menicing, gleaming eyes towards her friend.

Kit sweatdropped as Gin waved her arms around screaming. She ignored Gin and looked to Satoshi who was talking to a guard. Satoshi pointed at them, specifically Gin. Kit didn't have to hear them to know what was going on. She walked past Gin, stunning her, as guards began to come into the room.

"What's going on Satoshi?" She was serious, yet in her mind she was panicing and at the same time, confused at how she knew the blunette's name.

"Until I figure out who or what you are, you're under arrest." Satoshi said with a cold voice.

"On what charge?" Kit demanded, challenging him.

"Aiding in the escape of Dark Mousy." Satoshi simply said as the guards who were unlucky to try and restrain Gin were knocked off their feet as they tried to attack her at once. Kit just shook her head after sweatdropping when Gin started taking them out one by one.

"Look... Satoshi, you're going to have a hell of a time trying to capture her... Good luck." She smiled to him before running after Gin who was going through the cops and towards the doorway that Dark had escaped through earlier. Kit dodged several guards that were sprawled out on the ground with foot prints on their faces. '_Poor guys...' _Kit thought as she joined Gin and began to help her take out the guards. Though Gin could of easily done it on her own.

"I'm guessing you like the blue dude." Gin grunted, throwing a guard over her shoulder and Kit barely moved out of the way in time as a guard attempted to tackle her.

"What makes you think that?" Kit asked innocently, trying to hide a slight blush as she punched a guard in the gut and kicked one behind her in the face.

"Because you were acting serious... You're never serious!" Gin smirked as she ran and kicked a guard down knocking the rest to the ground like dominos. Gin ran through the now clear doorway, leaving Kit behind. Kit managed to catch up and they ran side by side. Moments later, the cops had come to and were running after them yelling at them to stop.

"Oh yeah, like a criminal would actually listen to you and stop." Gin mocked with sarcasum as Kit smirked at the comment.

"So-o-o-o... What's your plan to get us out of this?"

"My plan! I thought you were supposed to come up with the plans, damn it!" Gin retorted making Kit glare at her.

"I'm the stupid hyper one, remember?" Kit declaired, whapping Gin in the back of the head. Gin's eyes suddenly gleamed and Kit muddered 'shit' as Gin took her arm and close lined Kit, knocking her into the herd of cops.

The cops pulled out cuffs and attacked her. Gin smirked as she heard a muffled 'son of a bitch' behind her.

Kit was pulled up by several guards as the rest went after, the still running, Gin. Her wrists were cuffed in front of her and two guards had a tight grip on her arms. The only expression you could see on her face was annoyance as they hauled her back into the Toki No Byoushin. _'As soon as she gets into arms length... She's gonna get it!_' Kit thought as the guards let her go in front of Satoshi. She let out a childish grin and kicked the guard on her left. Two guards immediately jumped her, from behind, restraining her. She hit the ground with the thud.

"Ow!" Kit whined quite loudly, her right cheek planted to the marable floor. After a moment, one cop remained restraining her, giving her jaw a little bit more room to move. "You know... These cuffs are cutting right into my-"

She stopped when she was jerked up by her shoulders.

"Where'd the other one go?" Satoshi demanded, hie eyes fixed in a glare, though Kit could see the pain past his mask, she wasn't about to let him know that.

"Well, last I seen her..."

"I don't want excuses, just tell me where she's going!" Kit heard a voice behind her say. The guard that had been holding her let go of her shoulders and saluted the guy as he walked up. He had jet black hair and wore almost Sherlockholmes style clothes.

"Who's the Sherlock Homes?" Kit asked as she pointed with both her hands.

"Sherlock what!" He yelled having no clue who the famous Sherlock Homes was in the first place.

"Okay, we can rule out genius." Kit mocked, earning a glare from Satoshi, who knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Just lock her up, we'll deal with her later." He fumed as he turned to leave. Kit let out a huge smirk and spin kicked, knocking the guard to her left into the Sherlock dude.

Satoshi restrained her as the other guard tried to help them up.

"I'll take care of her myself." Satoshi began. The guy and the sore guard got up just as Satoshi spoke again. "Seeing how your guards can't handle her. The guy hmph-ed and muddered 'damn brat' under his breath.

"Fine, but I want to talk to her later, Commander." He sneared as he and the two guards left.

Kit turned her head to her left to see Satoshi looking at them with a deep glare through his glasses.

"So-o-o--"

"What are you?" Satsohi asked, not looking at her after he spoke.

"Human... Though I prefer 'top of the food chain', human works just fine." Kit said smiling innociently.

Satoshi's grip tightened on her left arm, making her want to wence.

"Satoshi?"

"What?" He asked irritated.

She looked like she was about to speak, but bolted upwards instead, knocking him to the floor. She ended up on top of him, her lips planted firmly on his. She had her eyes closed as Satoshi had them open in shock.

She broke the kiss and licked her lips. "You taste good." She smiled and got up, looking at him one more time before she ran out hoping to find Gin and kill her before the cops could get her.

Satoshi stayed like that for another minute before he sat up, lightly touching his lips, then frowning and standing up.

'_She got away._' He thought quite erritated and ran out of the room, to do god knows what.

"God damn it, Gin." Kit was running down the hall, no one in sight. "As soon as I find you I'm gonna--"

Kit was cut off when someone grabbed the collar of her shirt and jerk her upwards into the ventilation shaft, making her yelp in suprise. The guards swarmed over to the area, but found nothing except a leather bound book, leaning against the wall.


End file.
